voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Eisuke Ichinomiya
Eisuke Ichinomiya is a selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. He is the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel and also one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group. Eisuke is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the CM version of the Movie. Background Eisuke is one of the founders of the secret auction and started the auctions at Baba's suggestion both because he was interested and because he was hoping to use the underground connections he would make from them to find his long-lost sister and the man who caused their separation when they were young (he doesn't want revenge against him; it's just that his father disappeared after the man tricked him and caused his company's bankruptcy, and Eisuke wants to know what happened to him). What to Expect from Your Buyer Eisuke Ichinomiya - Expectations of Buyer.jpg Appearance Eisuke has dark brown hair, pale yellow eyes and a pale complexion. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Eisuke wears a white v-neck shirt and a light brown leather jacket with a brown leather watch on his left hand. *'Business Attire:' Eisuke wears a three piece suit; a purple long-sleeved undershirt, a grey striped vest and a black jacket. *'Second Business Attire:' Eisuke wears a sky blue and white striped, button up, v-neck shirt. With it he wears a light brown jacket that has dark brown borders. This outfit is only viewable in Season 2: Living With Him. Personality He is cold and mean to you at first, but warms up to you nonetheless. His most notable traits is that he doesn't do anything without a good reason. And most of those reasons are for the benefit of others. Eisuke's POV reveals that while he was interested in starting the secret auction, he was reluctant to go through with it, showing that he has a sense of morality. His POV also shows that while he considered you his property upon buying you, he never failed to acknowledge you as a human being. Finally, human trafficking is against his and his friends' morality. And so, one of the most important rules of the secret auction is that you can't put a human being up for sale unless they really want to be sold. The fact that Eisuke and his friends made this rule and spent $20 million on you just to save you from being sold against your will shows that all of the men, despite their illegal activity, really are good people. And while it may not seem like it, Eisuke loves animals. Unfortunately, they hate him and it is one of the few things that can upset him. Eisuke also has a tendency to get jealous easily, as seen in quite a few instances. For example, in the Sub Story: Jealousy, Eisuke gets extremely jealous and protective of you when he hears about your life in high school. Even though you didn't date anyone in high school and didn't have any romantic interests, Eisuke gets extremely jealous when you start to talk about how you admired one of you teachers for his work ethic and motivation. He also got jealous of himself when he switched personalities in the Sub Story: His Heart. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... More coming soon... CGs Main Story Eisuke Main Story 1.JPG Eisuke Main Story 2.JPG Eisuke Main Story 3.JPG Eisuke Main Story 4.JPG Epilogue Eisuke Epilogue.JPG Sequel Eisuke Sequel 1.JPG Eisuke Sequel 2.JPG Eisuke Sequel 3.JPG Sequel Epilogue Eisuke Sequel Epilogue.png Living with Him Eisuke Living with Him 1.jpg Eisuke Living with Him 2.jpg Eisuke Living with Him 3.jpg Living with Him Epilogue Eisuke Living with Him Epilogue.jpg Twist of Fate Eisuke living with him sequel 1.png Eisuke living with him sequel 2.png Eisuke living with him sequel 3.png Trivia *Eisuke has a younger sister who he was separated from him when he was a young boy. They reunited in the sequel of the first season. *Eisuke was ranked 1st for the 2014 English IKEMEN Ranking. *Baba often calls him "Boss". Category:Male Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Characters Category:Businessman Category:Born in January Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Bidder Category:Sweet Cafe Top